A Long Term Evolution (LTE) network (as defined by The Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP)) may include a number of base stations (also referred to as “eNode Bs”) connected to one or more mobility management entities (MME). LTE technology uses the concept of a tracking area (TA) and TA list. The TA is a static defined group, or set, of base stations configured on the MME. The TA list is simply a list of TAs visited by particular user equipment (UE). The TA list is dynamically created on the MME via TA updates (TAUs) sent to the MME as a UE moves from one base station and/or tracking area to another base station and/or tracking area. When an MME needs to page a UE, the MME sends the page using all base stations 130 of the tracking areas in which UE 110 is currently registered.